


Damn Jocks!

by CowandCalf



Series: Jot It Down July 2018 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Football, Friends to Lovers, Jocks, M/M, One Shot, jot it down July, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve carried a torch for Danny during high school. He never had the guts to tell his best friend about his feelings. In college Steve's yearning got worse and he didn't know how to deal with his feelings anymore. Until he did.





	Damn Jocks!

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  
>  Written as part of the ['Jot It Down July'](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/175158992026/jot-it-down-july) writing challenge on tumblr. 
> 
> A big thank you goes to [@tari-aldarion](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/) and [@nihilvanum](https://nihilvanum.tumblr.com/) who came up with this sparkling idea, kicking my muse to gear up and get some one shots done.
> 
> This one shot is for **Tuesday aka Tropesday**. The topic for this day is either Mutual Pining or College AU. I've picked College AU.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own any of the characters and I don't make profits by writing my stories. I write solely for the fun to be with the guys. I only claim plot points.
> 
> My story is beta read by my awesomesauce friend [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). Thank you so much, Indie, for your precious beta work on my story. Your support is outstanding and unique. You always have my back and you never cease to inspire and amaze me with your work. Your love and your passion for words and writing spurs me on to do better, to increase my knowledge. You're my rock and you mean the world to me.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

Steve's team was waiting, nothing but steeled mounds of tensed muscles, soaking wet with all that raw power shooting through strong, young limbs and ready to fight wholeheartedly for everything at stake. They were all filled with brewing energy, inflamed with barely checked adrenaline, their teeth bared, as always when they were at the brink of winning, and ready to put all their eggs in one basket.

Steve felt the presence of his wide receiver nearby, emanating with the energy of a cut-loose wire snapping. The hot, shimmering Hawaiian air made it difficult to breathe. Steve briefed his team well. This last game was crucial in the context of their big game on Friday night. Everyone worked their asses off to make success happen, to win – to win every freaking game.

Steve knew that every single joint hurt, and limbs were heavy as lead, but they were trained to sustain that kind of pain, to push through, to grit their teeth, to move on, and to get in that state of mind where each jock on his team believed that they could ram a wall without a second thought. Steve knew everyone was dedicated to give everything they'd got left _to fucking win that game_.

Steve scanned his players again. He called the signals seconds before the ball was snapped, giving Danny, his wide receiver, the code by show of hands how he was going to throw the ball.

"Hut!" The sharp voice cut into the silence of the moment, the order almost drowned in the wild screams of the audience. The ball was in his hands, and Steve turned to look for Danny where he'd sent him to run the hitch he asked for. Steve spotted Danny, but not exactly where he was expecting him. Danny ran an open route, his concentration fixed on Steve.

"Williams, you sonofabitch!" Steve muttered heatedly under his breath and waited a split second, weighing the possibilities. He saw Danny checking up on him, running for the tiny opening, and Steve felt the familiar tug when he sensed the exact moment in which Danny would catch the ball one hundred percent. A hundredth of a second decided on success or failure. But such crucial moments required nerves of steel, both of which Steve and Danny had in spades. Steve's precise accuracy allowed the ball to glide through the air like an eagle and it was caught by Danny's widespread fingers without hesitation. Danny ran faster than Steve knew he was capable of. He dodged the defense, rammed into players, and jumped over every obstacle on his way to score. He held the freaking ball clutched to his chest as if his damn life depended on it.

Yes, of course, he did it. He scored. Danny freaking Williams scored, collecting the win for the game and for his team.

His teammates screamed at full power, jumping on each other, and cheering with excitement. They ran into Danny, bringing him down to pin him onto the field to bury him under piles of bodies from his teammates who were batshit crazy with joy, goaded on by the explosion of noise from the spectators.

Steve tore his helmet from his head, stomping off the field, roiling from withheld anger about the way Danny disobeyed his signal. He was the quarterback; he called the fucking signals. He alone – no one else, no-fucking-one else! How dared someone ignored this – especially Danny. Steve fumed with anger and disappointment, maybe even with a bit of betrayal, which gave him a sore stomach. Steve couldn't calm down, smashing his helmet hard against the locker, where it bounced off and landed somewhere on the floor.

Steve was already dressed in jeans and still shirtless and barefoot when Danny finally entered the locker room. Steve slammed his locker door shut, turned on the balls of his feet, and swung around to grab Danny by his shirt and slammed him into the metal surface of the lockers at the opposite side. Steve's face was a mask of fury mixed with hurt, which he tried to hide as best as he could. Danny didn't need to know that part. 

"What _the actual fuck_ , Danny? Huh? _What the fuck was that_?" Steve growled inches away from Danny's face, snapping his jaw so hard his teeth clacked.

Danny stared back, not struggling, enduring his punishment with his typical 'Dude, someone definitely pissed into your Cheerios this morning' attitude. Steve hated that. "Chill, Steve. _Jesus_. Take it easy. I knew what I was doing. It was so not expected from the defense and we scored, man! _We won!_ Steve, for fuck's sake! C'mon, don't do that." 

Danny had the nerve to laugh, to even lean into Steve's iron grip, mocking him with these blue eyes, playing with Steve's control like always. He got lost in them right this second, the most inappropriate moment of all. He couldn't handle any of it, not in that corner of his soul where Danny meant so much more. Where Danny was something so extremely different than just being his best friend and the awesome wide receiver on his team. Steve set his jaw, muscles popping, teeth grinding so hard it fucking hurt.

"I'm the quarterback, asshole! I call the signals. I tell you where you have to run, Danny! You listen to me, you hear me! Only to me. _Goddammit, Danny!_ I don't know what's gotten into you. You've been acting like a freaking diva for about two weeks. I can't tolerate such rebellious behavior, Danny. You know that. So, you better get your fucking shit together. I mean it. The big game is on Friday! I need to know if I can trust you!" Steve breathed heavily from holding up Danny and from the ugly pain in his chest.

Danny's eyes changed dramatically. Steve watched as the emotions painted them in shades of colors he didn't know even existed. Steve kept Danny jammed against the metal doors, waiting for his answer. 

"A freaking diva, huh? If you could trust me? Go fuck yourself, Steve! Let the fuck go of me." Danny's throat veins swelled, getting big and dangerous like mini-snakes, throbbing under Steve's hold, where his forearm squashed Danny's muscles. "Go home, Steven, and be miserable about the fact that you're a pathetic coward. You still haven't asked Catherine to be your date for the opening night of the new club. Don't take that out on me."

Danny batted his hands away, struggling out of his firm hold and pushed past Steve to get to his bag. Danny's face was red and angry. He didn't look at Steve when he spat his next sentences. "I wasn't the one who decided to choose Chin over me as a roommate. You still owe me an explanation for that. Maybe you don't trust yourself. We know each other, and we know how to play the game, Steve. We did it all the time back in high school when the world was okay, and I knew what you were thinking all the time. It's still me, Steve, I'm still Danny. You're such an asshole." The cracks in Danny's voice were only audible for Steve.

Steve felt the old, sharp flash of pain. The one he hoped would disappear once they were in college. But his crush had outgrown its innocence and was now a full-blown head over heels disaster, and Steve hadn't found any antidote during their first half year in college. He sought Danny's presence, but he wanted to flee it the second he was close, losing his grip on his self-control. He barely could keep his hands to himself. Everything with Danny screamed temptation, and Steve got weaker with every passing day. He was scared where this might end. Steve was so in love, and he fought the feeling with anger and grumpiness. He didn't know any other striking mechanism to get rid of his aching, chopped heart.

"I told you, I don't care if Catherine wants me to be her date. I'm not interested. Why do you keep rubbing this shit into my face?" Steve shot back, collecting his scattered sports clothes.

Danny snorted. "Don't tell me you're going to miss the big night. 'Waikiki Rave' promises a hell of a fun night. Beach, night surfing, drinks, hot girls, and music all night long. You sure you wanna miss that?" 

A damp, smelly sock hit Steve's face full on. Danny burst into laughter and yelped when Steve pressed him anew against the nearest wall, forearm jammed back to his throat. "What was that for?" Steve gritted through his teeth. "And don't assume there's no one else I could ask out." He had no idea why he'd just said that. There was a flicker in Danny's eyes, but it was gone the second Steve thought the dark blue of Danny's eyes revealed a truth he wanted too badly.

"Just to lighten up your mood," Danny croaked, grinning too wide and too forced at the same time.

Danny slumped against the metal door when Steve let go of him to turn on his heel to pack the rest of his stuff. The other guys left them alone. They were used to these kinds of arguments by now. Steve felt Chin's eyes, though, burning holes in the back of his head. He had to leave, he had to get out of there; the mood was closing in on him, suffocating and intimidating. Steve couldn't handle how he and Danny were no longer able to find the balance in their friendship anymore.

Steve didn't want to be at this stupid opening night, watching from afar as Danny tried to shove his hand under the top of a beach beauty. He couldn't stand the thought that he'd fallen in love with his best friend, and Danny was only interested in making girls' panties drop. It hurt so much.

Steve used to do that, too. It was one more reason to hang out with Danny, watching him kiss the girl, soaking up the sight of Danny's face when he was aroused, hoping it was because Steve watched him and not for the girl in his arms. Steve made out with girls that he wasn't interested in all the time; he considered it just another item to check off his list of life experience. That didn't stop him from falling for his best friend and dreaming about being the one Danny kissed instead, though. 

Steve flinched, dropping his shower gel on the floor when Danny's sandy voice attacked his ears, standing too close to his back. "You used to be fun, Steve. High school wasn't so long ago and look at you now. You don't know how to relax. You've turned into a missile with tunnel-vision and a single goal: to fucking strike. You're overzealous to win every fucking game. You study stubbornly every night. When was the last time the two of us were at the beach, surfing, hanging loose, laughing and just being us, huh? We used to be goofs, Steve. We used to be a buddy system." Danny words cut deep.

"Grow up, Williams. That's fucking life." Steve rumbled low, ignoring the sharp pull at his heart, keeping his gaze down. He picked up the shampoo bottle, filling his sports bag randomly with stuff. Steve was attacked by too many feelings that made it hard to breathe. He turned his head to shoot Danny a look. He didn't realize he stepped back, sitting now on the bench. 

Danny looked the most luscious right after a game: tousled hair, heated cheeks, flushed skin all down to his abs. His muscles were pumped and strained to the max, his veins popping under the surface of his skin, and Steve's traitorous cock always answered to this sight like a freaking pirate to a siren.

Steve didn't have it in him to meet Danny's eyes. He would know immediately. He slung his sports bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit.

"Yo, Steve! Don't be Mr. Grouchy-Face. Hey, Steve, come on! Let's head out with the others and grab something to drink. We'll be at the beach, sitting and talking shit – like the good ol' days. Steve!" Danny's voice skidded at the edge of hoarse, making Steve duck his head, unable to stand the sight of Danny. Steve felt the knots in his shoulder harden, causing a headache in his temples.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Danny. I need to go." Steve lifted his hand in the air and waved a goodbye for everyone. "Bye, guys! You did good tonight. We played a good game, keep it up! See you tomorrow!"

His team members shouted back their goodbyes, and everyone knew well enough not to get into a discussion with Steve, especially if he'd scraped at the sharp edges of a fight with Danny freaking Williams. The mood always turned into a dirty bomb with the risk of going off any second. No one wanted to be close when that happened.

"You're such an asshole, McGarrett. Maybe I should stop trying to be your friend. The only time you pay attention to me is when I do shit! Do you even listen, Fifty?? Goddammit!" Danny screamed his words through the boy's locker room.

Steve didn't turn around. He knew that Danny was hurt because he was ignoring him more and more. He didn't have a solution how to deal with this. Steve felt trapped, anxious about losing his best friend, terrified because of the love and insane attraction he felt for Danny. He didn't even get angry about Danny calling him 'Fifty'. He told him a hundred times and many more that it was pronounced as 'Five-0'. His number as quarterback.

Steve shouldered his bag and swallowed hard. His breath stuck in his throat, jammed tight with so many words that he didn't know how to say. He didn’t know what to tell Danny when the angrily shouted sentences from his best friend smacked the back of his head, slapping him hard. Steve's heart ticked up at the strange note in Danny's voice, as if he was hurt about being left behind and in the dark where he can't follow Steve; where he didn't allow his best friend to be, because he didn't know how to get it right anymore.

\- 

Catherine intercepted Steve the next day and waylaid him at the entrance of the gym. She was the head of the cheerleaders which rooted for his team. Steve was proud of this support, and Cath was perfect at the job, because she was stylish and flexible with the right hint of sexiness. In their college, it was accepted as fact that only the head cheerleader had the right to make the big catch; to get to date the hot quarterback of their football team.

The moment Steve saw her waiting there, he knew that he had stalled enough time. He had to finally pull his head out of his ass and get it done. If he wanted to make any progress in his life, he had to face the truth, meaning he was going to reject Catherine's question. If Steve showed up at the party, he was going alone without any fake date. He was done pretending with girls. Cath was a good looking young woman, but she wasn't it – at least, not for Steve. He sauntered towards where she was waiting for him.

She draped herself against the wall like only girls knew how to do, sending unmistakably clear vibes that she was hitting on him. "Hi, Steve. Let's not do that crazy dance where we beat around the bush, okay? (hips swaying). You know why I'm here. So far, you haven't asked me out. I assumed you were too shy to ask? (slightly pushing chest out, boobs on display). But then again, I know you well enough, Steve. So, I guess, you don't want to date me. I'm just asking you to be honest with me. Say it to my face. Say you don't want to date me, so I can move on." (Bambi eyes – Steve knew there would be Bambi eyes.)

Cath scared Steve sometimes. Honestly, sometimes he asked himself how she did that, knowing him so well while simultaneously trying to play with his male side. Steve surprised himself when he realized the respect he had for her. Yes, he respected her deeply. She was less drama, more straight forward, and she got to the point without tears and accusations. Steve exhaled and relaxed. 

He sighed and dropped his bag, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Hi, Cath, yeah, you're right. I owe you an apology for letting you wait for so long. You're here because of the big opening night at 'Waikiki Rave' next weekend. You're still expecting me to ask you out, and I was avoiding you. That's not fair from my side, and I apologize for that."

Steve forced himself to really look at her. He had a steady heartbeat. He wasn't sweating, and he didn't draw a blank. He was as relaxed as if he discussed the color of an envelope for Aunt Deb's birthday card. This proved everything he needed to know.

Cath was brave, he had to give her that. Her smile didn't fade, and she even took a step towards him. "Yeah, in fact, I am here for exactly that reason. I'll be honest, Steve. I already hate where this conversation is heading, but nevertheless, I'll ask you anyway because I need to hear it from you. So, here we go: Will you be my date? No surf buddies, Steve. I'm asking for a real date with you. I'm interested in you, Steve, and I guess we're a match." Cath looked him square in the eye. She tilted her hips sideways, lifting her chin, lips parted. She played all the right cards. She was seductive and brought the clear message across that she wanted him in her bed. 

Steve didn't feel anything, just the pressure of time and that he was late for his workout at the gym. He knew what he was going to say. And besides, he thought Cath was full of herself. She was a fine girl, a good she-buddy, but c'mon, Steve didn't need anyone who is just _interested_ in him. He needed passion, sweat, and sturdy muscles under his hands and a gruff voice who spurred him on to go faster, rougher, deeper. Damn, he was a goner. He stuffed these distracting thoughts back where they wouldn't mess with his skin color, flushing the shit out of him, getting the wrong message across. He drew a controlled breath.

"Cath, I like you a lot. You're a great girl…but I'm – I'm not interested. I'm sorry. I don't want to keep your hopes up. And I don't think we're a match; as friends, yes, but not as lovers. I can't be your date, I'm sorry." Steve expressed with a calm voice, making sure he didn't cast his gaze, didn't give her any hint that he didn't mean it the way he just said it. 

Cath shuffled uncharacteristically with her feet. She stood tall and took his rejection like a champ. Her cheeks were a bit blushed. It wasn't easy for anyone to get turned down. "Tell me something, Steve. Is there anyone else? Are you falling for someone else? Or are you just not interested in me?" 

Steve took pity on Cath in the way she needed his confirmation. "You know, you're a great friend and you're very good looking, but I'm just not interested. Sorry, Cath, and yes, it's because there's someone else." Steve admitted, and within the next second, Danny's face appeared in front of his inner eye and his heart rate instantly slithered out of control.

"Will you tell me who she is?" Cath asked with a lopsided grin.

Steve laughed a bit, fighting the hue of red crawling up over his neck. Why would Cath think he would talk with her about his secret crush? Okay, they were buddies, but the only person he would want to discuss that kind of complicated, intimate stuff with was Danny, but that was so not possible at this point. Steve's eyes flickered away from Cath's face. "Nope, not at all." Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Danny through the glass doors of the gym. He promptly felt weak in his knees.

"I'll see you at the big opening night then, Steve. Honestly, I'd expected you to have more guts, to be braver. How long did you want to wait anyway until you were going to tell me that I'm not the one you want?"

Maybe Cath's clipped words should have hurt more. Steve left her in the dark for too long, he knew that. But as soon as Cath turned to walk off, Steve's mind erased her, and his focus was sucked to a short, blonde guy working the bench press with a bare chest, droplets of sweat all over his pecs and running down his throat, causing Steve's cock to jerk in his briefs and making him lightheaded, unable to fight the hard-on growing in his jeans.

Steve exhaled, pained and interrupted, slumping against the wall. Why was life so difficult?

"Steve, what are you still doing out here?" Chin slapped his shoulder. "Get inside, you know how the coach hates to push us to do our workout training." Chin stopped and took a good look at Steve. "You okay, man?"

"No, I'm not." Steve surprised himself by telling the truth for once.

Chin was the only person who had the sense to feel what others were thinking. At least, Steve believed that. He never talked about it, but Steve knew Chin was the only one he really could open up to. He wasn't going to blurt it all out, but the pressure was rising. Steve's chest was tight and the unrequited love he felt for Danny crushed his heart. He stared into space and hoped Chin just deciphered his mind, so Steve didn't have to explain much.

"Why don't you tell him?" Chin's calm voice shocked Steve. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Chin was some incarnation of an ancient Hawaiian God. He blinked in confusion at the way Chin's eyes pinned him to the wall. "And don't ask me how I know the fact that you have a huge crush on Danny, Steve. You walk around like a jealous husband who's too scared to fight for his wife, or in your situation: for his husband. You always look kicked and neglected around Danny, even if you try to hide it behind snide remarks and snarls. You do a poor job, Steve, and you're not only hurting yourself." Chin and his insights gutted Steve within a second. 

Steve smacked his lips, grunting with distress. "I'm scared, Chin. What if I tell him and he gets pissed and shocked and doesn't want to talk to me anymore; maybe he'll even hate me for having feelings for him. I could lose him as a friend. Are you aware of that, Chin?" Steve knew he sounded bitter, but also deeply desperate. He inspected his shoes.

"You lose him either way, Steve. The way you treat him since we've started college? Bad! Have you ever thought that Danny might feel the same? You hurt him – constantly. Solve this mess." Chin grabbed his arm and shoved him through the glass door, not interested in hearing anything else. Chin said what was necessary and it was Steve's responsibility now to act on it.

Steve felt miserable the whole workout. The guilt pressured down on his shoulders like a yoke around his neck.

-

Friday night – the night of the big game. The locker room turned into a beehive. All players were dressed up, shoulder pads in place along with every other protection that made the players look like huge Vikings ready for battle. The mood was strained, vibrating and charged with steely concentration. Kamekona's ritual before a big game was to retch up every single bite from his stomach, suffering in the toilet, unable to talk, poisoned with edginess.

It was five more minutes before the coach would summon them for the adrenaline-induced speech to whip up their will to win.

Steve walked up to Danny and helped him to adjust the shirt, pulling it over his shoulder pads, nestling with the hem of the collar, brushing his fingers over Danny's heated skin. He didn't miss the astonished, doubting look Danny shot him. Steve stood close, closer than he should. "Danny…I need to know. Are you with me tonight? Or do I need to be prepared for surprises? Can I count on you?" Steve asked calmly, lifting his head and let his gaze rest on Danny's face, open and honest with what would seep from his eyes, meant only for Danny to see.

"I'll have your back, Steve. Always. No jokes during the game. I never do such kind of shit. Never did, we're a team." Danny said softly, grabbing the side of Steve's neck and squeezed the muscle with his warm hand. "I'm with you all the way. You can count on me, Steve." Danny whispered, pulling their foreheads together.

Steve's world collapsed. Danny broke him in half. His heart burst into thousands of pieces. Steve _had_ to tell him after the game, or he would die of a broken heart. 

The roar of the crowd was like a powerful wave, rolling over the field; 50 seconds to go, the play clock was ticking down, and the ball was in Danny's hands. Steve's alertness was as sharp as a samurai sword, registering everything in slow motion, his brain drugged with hormones after a brutal game. They were all battered and bruised, held upright by the sheer force of their will, not giving in, and not breaking down. Steve stood frozen to the spot, watching Danny run past the defense, dodging, turning corners, carrying it home, with the aim for a touchdown. Steve's focus drummed with the hard beat of his heart, throbbing like an entity in his body, a steady hammering, born from wildness. Steve's pulse created aftershocks, earthquake-like, racing through his body.

Throughout the whole game, Danny was present as if wrapped around Steve in an ethereal way. Their hearts beat as one, reading each other's minds, playing perfectly in sync. Steve threw excellent passes, and they never missed to check up on each other. They played flawlessly, like in their old days back in high school. It was intoxicating and transmitted the vibes to the whole team, egging everyone on to give their best, to sacrifice their last breaths to win. 

Steve's helmet sailed through the air after he tore it off. He stormed forward towards Danny the moment Steve saw him lunging for the line, crashing on the grass, ball buried under his body. The crowd freaked out. The stadium turned into a boiling pot, filled with ear-battering screams of joy, stomping feet, and yelps of fans going apeshit.

_They won. Danny made his touchdown._

Steve's eyes were laser-like on Danny. His love for this outstanding, stubborn, good-looking idiot bled from every pore. Steve was unable to hold that power back. He needed to touch him, to haul Danny into his arms… _to fucking tell him_. Steve elbowed his way through his teammates. Like a bulldozer through snow, he barreled his way through all the players on the field to get to Danny who was covered with his friends and fellow players the moment the referee blew the final whistle and named them as the winner.

Danny scrambled from under the heap of players, pulling his helmet off, staggering to his feet, and frantically looking around. He slapped at every hand and at every arm who wanted to pull him into a hug. Danny was searching – he was searching for him, for Steve. A desperate sound of frustration escaped Steve's mouth. He was too fucking slow, he wanted to be already there. The need to pull Danny into him, wrapping him up in his arms made Steve scream at the top of his lungs.

"DANNY!" Steve yelled, still sprinting over the field, heading to where Danny was searching for him, his arms stretched wide open at the side of his body, his face a bright, happy grin.

Danny spotted Steve and a big, bright smile split his face in half. He threw his arms in the air and leaped into Steve's embrace. They laughed and held on to each other with a vice grip, hands running through sweat-soaked hair and over protection padded backs, and their chests were clunking when pressed together. Their teammates shouted and hollered around them, slapping their backs, but Steve only heard Danny's erratic breath and smelled his heated skin and his sweat, and the scent that was unique for Danny and made Steve feel home whenever it hit his nostrils. Steve's body was firmly plastered to Danny's front.

Danny shoved his face into Steve's throat. He felt Danny's lips below his ear, kissing and biting. Danny's hands in Steve's hair tugged painfully, making him bend his head, baring his throat for easier access to Danny's lips. And Steve lost it. He closed his eyes, his ears filled with white noise from all the unleashed emotions. The feeling of a heavy cry simmering under the surface of his skin made Steve tremble.

Everything burst open at the same time.

"I love you, Danny, I love you so fucking much." Steve panted in Danny's ear, kissing his cheek, his temple, grabbing a fistful of hair, tugging roughly. Steve was on the verge of welling up, overwhelmed by the force of emotions, this love that reared up from his soul and heart for his best friend. "I'm so in love with you, Danny. I don't know if you feel the same, but I need you to know. I can't stand to hide it anymore. I fucking love you, Danny." Steve jerked Danny's head back, his voice soaked with years of withheld yearning. Steve needed to see Danny's eyes.

Danny looked thunderstruck and shocked, realization dawning on his face like an unfamiliar planet appearing in the sky. Steve held his gaze and shed every layer off his face and gave Danny full access to look right into his soul.

Their teammates wanted to pull them apart to haul them both onto their shoulders. But Chin jumped between them and chased everyone back, giving them room. Steve registered everything at the far end of his orbit. His center was right in front of him. Everyone else was shouting, yelling with rough voices. Steve's ears were buzzing with a noise carpet, but his eyes were entirely trained on Danny who was looking at him with a face full of raw emotions.

Steve's chest swelled, and he looked right at Danny when he said it again. "I love you, Danny – so much…"

"Steve. Oh, fuck, Steve, are you serious? Don't…do you really mean it? Not because we just won? Do you also mean it tomorrow and next week?" Danny's whispers were full of a plea, astounded, and his skin was adorably blotched. Steve tucked him to his chest, hugging him tightly, not easing his firm grip when he said it again.

"Yes, I meant everything I said. I love you so fucking much. I was so scared how you would react, but I can't hold it back. I can't stand to watch you and not touch you." Steve's voice broke, breathing harshly. "I’ve had a crush on you since high school, Danny. There was only one for me, and that was you. It has always been you, Danny. For such a long time, you're it for me. And I was so scared to tell you because I was so terrified to lose you. And I don't fucking care how young we are, Danny. You're it. Got that?" Steve forced the word out, his chest heaving, fixing Danny with his eyes. Steve lowered his head.

Their breath was chopped.

He waited anxiously for Danny's reaction. "Say something, Danny. I'm freaking out here. I need to know if you feel the same, or if I can walk into the water with a shattered heart…" Steve tried to joke but his voice was jittery and uncertain.

Danny's blue eyes were dark and glistened moistly. Steve's heart broke a bit when Danny's silent sob escaped his lips. 

"Danny?"

"I might have a fucking stroke if you don't kiss me already, Fifty!" Danny groaned, closing his eyes and tugged at Steve's clothes, pulling him in, scratching at his collar to make him move closer.

"It's Five-0, Danny…" Steve hoarse words made Danny open his eyes. "Say it, I need to hear it, please, Danny…" Steve begged. "Tell me what you feel, tell me that I can kiss you, that you want that, too." He knew he was pushy, but time ran out, and it was now or never.

"I love you, too, you moron. I love you so much and you almost broke my heart. College was a nightmare so far with the way you ignored me. I can't read minds, Steve. I was so sure you knew I have the hots for you and that's why you pushed me away. Gosh, you're killing me! No, fucking kiss me already." Danny pleaded with a rough voice.

And Steve did.

He kissed Danny as if he never wanted to stop again, all parted lips, heat, and a wet slide of tongues delving into Danny's hot mouth. Steve tasted the salt from the sweat, the intense taste from the Gatorade, and he groaned dirty when Danny grabbed the back of his neck desperately kissing him back. Steve's hands touched every inch of Danny's face, his hair, his strong neck, his chiseled chin. He might combust standing upright.

Chin tapped their shoulders. "Guys, you have all the time for that after the celebration of our win. Come on, guys, everyone is waiting." 

Steve didn't want to let go; didn't want to let Danny leave his arms. Steve's gaze roamed over Danny's excited face. His awareness of his surroundings pushed back through the surface and his senses were again on the field, realizing this intense joy and all the screams from his team and the audience because of their victory. Danny was right by his side and everything fell into place.

They were carried through the stadium by their teammates. Steve's heart was slamming in his chest, eyes fixed on Danny. He smiled, cheering with the crowd, bathing in their victory and it steadied him. Steve was swallowed by all the people and friends, running towards them. Everyone wanted to congratulate on the win and to get a piece from this maddening rush of feels that was caused by winning such a big game. Throughout the whole celebration, he felt Danny's presence every second. And because quarterbacks are best at made-up language, Steve caught Danny's eye signing him the signals of 'I love you' by pointing to his chest, drawing a heart into the air and pointing at Danny.

Danny through his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs, fist-bumping the air.

They fucking won.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
